


You're Never Alone - Shawn Mendes

by Mablatz_destiel76



Series: Chiley Song Fics [2]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Chase is a Romantic, Goodbyes, M/M, Sad Riley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mablatz_destiel76/pseuds/Mablatz_destiel76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is splitting up after finding all of the Energems, Riley's pretty torn up about losing his new friends, especially the one who he's fallen head over heels for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I do not own this song or these characters.
> 
> I heard this song and started writing this immediately, I couldn't get over the cuteness of it.

            “Hey, can we talk?” Riley heard Chase ask before he could make his way out of the base. Riley had been avoiding him all week, and now that today was their final da together as a team, Chase has had enough of dodging the problem. The two rangers had started of as acquaintances that quickly grew into best friends, who accidently fell in love shortly after. The two had been inseparable, but now that they had found the last Energem, and defeated the last of the monsters, they were all starting to part ways.

            Ivan was heading back to Zandar to be apart of Philips secret guards. Tyler and Shelby were going to continue searching for his dad while Kendall and Koda were going to stick at the museum until they could find a way to incorporate the cave man into everyday society. Riley was going to start school at Amber Beach University in a few weeks after heading back to the farm, whereas Chase was finishing up his last week at work before heading home to New Zealand.

            “Yea, I guess.” Riley shrugged, keeping his emotions hidden and eyes downcast.

            “Come on now, mate. Are you really going to avoid me until I leave?” Chase asked, voice sad. “That’s not fair to me, and you know you’ll regret it latter.” Riley was silent for a while before throwing his arms around the kiwi.

            “I don’t want this to end.” Riley said into his shoulder. “I finally found a group of friends and they’re all leaving, and the man I love is going to be thousands of miles away.” He sobbed, Chase rubbing his back and whispering softly in his ear.

            “I know Baby Raptor, I know.” He whispered, pulling the boy into a kiss. “But I promise you, I will be back, and I will love you just as much as I love you now if not more.” He smiled into his hair. “Right now I know things are falling out of your control and that kills you, and I wish I could slow time down, make it all easier, but I can’t.” His voice was sad as his eyes locked with the green ranger.

            “How do I know you’ll come back? How do I know you wont grow tired of me with distance and find someone better back home.” Riley said, voice cracking.

            “Hey, I can’t find anyone better then my Riley Griffin.” Chase said stern. “And we have a lot to talk about, why don’t you spend the rest of the week with me? It’ll allow us to spend all the time we have together and talk through all that we need to before I have to leave.” Chase said, happy when the blonde nodded up at him. “Good, now lets go out to dinner with Ivan before he flies out in the morning, ok?

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *         

            The team said their good byes, and held each other close as they watched Ivan board the plan back to his home country. Sad as they watched a teammate and close friend leave after all of their adventures. Tyler held Shelby tight as she cried, while Riley clung to Chase for dear life. Shelby finally broke free and gave the other four a huge hug.

            “I can’t believe we’re all leaving.” She cried, “I’m going to miss you all so much.” Tyler took her in his arms again, trying to calm her down.

            “We still have communication,” Kendall smiled sadly. “I know its not the same, but between computers, cell phones and your Dino Coms we’ll always be able to keep in touch.” Shelby just nodded, still crying in the red rangers arms. Koda sniffled, and embraced them both, picking them off the ground, getting her to chuckle.

            “We’ll be out in the morning.” Tyler said. “It’d be nice to have a final breakfast before we leave, if you’re all up for it?” He asked, to which everyone nodded.

            “Riley and I work one last shift at Dino Bite, but we could always open a little early for a meal.” Chase smiled, holding the mentioned blonde tight.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *         

            The next morning was just as bad as the night before. The café opened a half hour late trying to calm Shelby down. When the two finally got on the road, Koda and Kendall helped the boys clean up and start the days set up, before going back to the base and making documentation for Koda so he could find housing and another job away from the museum.

            Riley went through the motions of his shift, not paying much attention, until Chase picked him up from behind and carried him to the time clock.

            “Ok Ri, one last clock out before we can go home.” He smiled, happy to be off. Riley just shrugged, running his card through the system for the last time. “Hey, no pouting, it mares that beautiful face.” Chase scolding lightly, kissing him softly on the lips. Riley just curled himself around the black ranger, letting him carry him to his car before heading home.

            As soon as they were there he slumped down on the couch and laid his head on Chase’s lap.

            “I know you don’t want to think about it, but since we only have two more days, we should talk about everything.” Chase sighed, as Riley just rolled his face down into his lap, trying to get away from the topic. “Ok then if you don’t want to talk, will you at least listen to me?” He asked, as the blonde gave a curt nod. He sat him up as he moved to grab his phone from his bag, taking it to the small stereo that came with his apartment. “When I heard this song, I knew it was about us, especially right now. I think this will help you fell a little better.” Chase said as he pressed play and moved back to sit on the couch, pulling Riley into his lap, wrapping his arms around him as the music started.

 

**I promise that one day I’ll be around**

**I’ll keep you safe**

**I’ll keep you sound**

**Right now it’s pretty crazy**

**And I don’t know how to stop or slow it down**

**Hey**

**I know there are some things we need to talk about**

**And I can’t stay**

**Just let me hold you for a little longer now**

**Take a piece of my heart**

**And make it all your own**

**So when we are apart**

**You’ll never be alone**

**You’ll never be alone**

**When you miss me close your eyes**

**I may be far but never gone**

**When you fall asleep tonight just remember that we lay under the same stars**

**And hey**

**I know there are some things we need to talk about**

**And I can’t stay**

**Just let me hold you for a little longer now**

**Take a piece of my heart**

**And make it all your own**

**So when we are apart**

**You’ll never be alone**

**And take a piece of my heart**

**And make it all your own**

**So when we are apart**

**Never be alone**

**You’ll never be alone**

Chase held onto Riley during the whole song, rocking them from side to side, shushing the sobs that started to fall from the blonde’s mouth, and trying to kiss away the tears. He started to sing along at the chorus, his baritone voice weaving with Shawn Mendes’ voice. When the music stopped Chase squeezed him tighter.

            “I love you Riley, so much. I don’t want to leave you, but until I can get my visa figured out to come back, I’ll have to stay away. That doesn’t mean I can’t call, skype or text you, and I plan on doing just that.” He smiled at his lover. “You mean more to me then I could have ever imagined, and I don’t plan on losing you.” He kissed him, softly while pulling out a box from behind the couch, handing it to Riley.

            Riley looked at Chase, confused, but started to open the box. In side was a framed picture of the two smiling, arms slung around the others shoulders, a photo album of other photos of the pair, as well as others of them and their friends, and a stuffed Parasaur. Riley couldn’t help the tears that fell from his eyes as he held the stuffed dino tight and flipped through the photo album, laughing at old memories until he got to the last page. There was a photo of Chase smiling with a sign that read: I’ll always love you Baby Raptor, your Hotshot.

            “I love you so much.” Riley cried, wrapping his arms around Chase’s neck. “And I’m going to miss you like crazy, but if you promise you’ll be back, I’ll be okay.” He sniffled, a small smile on his face as Chase gave him a huge bear hug.

            “I promise you, I’ll always be yours, just like I will be back in your arms as soon as I can be.” Chase smiled, as the two made out, holding their lover tight before they had to separate.


	2. Stiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley's pretty torn up about losing Chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had NO intention of making this more that one chapter, but when I sat down to write more of Destined to be Bound, this happened instead. Whoops

Riley was a mess, Chase had been gone for a week now, and he was back on the Ranch with his family for two weeks before school started. He sat in his room, listening to Shawn Mendes’ album, repeating _Never be Alone_ over and over again. He had polished his Saber at least 15 times in the last hour, between each song, tears tarnishing the polish. He went to change the song back once again when Rubick jumped up on his bed, rubbing his snout in his face, making him hit the back button one to many times. He pet his dogs head as he heard the words fill his room, he went to go change it when he hear these words.

            _Tripping over myself_

_Aching, begging you to come help_

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches_

He held Rubick tight as he felt the tears streak his face once again. He didn’t realize he was sobbing until his mom walked in.

“Honey, your brother, Oh my God, Riley what’s wrong?” She rushed over to him, pulling him into her arms. He started to sober up a bit, ashamed to have his mother find him like this.

“Its nothing mom, I’m just trying to get used to the idea of not seeing my friends anymore.” He sniffled.

“Riley Michael Griffin, I know you miss them, but you can’t lie to your mother.” She said, sternly. Riley sat there for a moment, trying to find something to say, when the song came back on. He couldn’t help the sob that came out when he heard the vocals that he so wished were deeper. His mom took notice of the change in music as well. “Did you lose your first love this summer, too?” She asked timidly, not wanting to embarrass her youngest, but also knowing what heartbreak felt like. Riley just nodded, and sobbed a little harder, curling up with his head in her lap as she stroked his hair, trying to calm him.

“I know break ups are hard honey, but you’ll move on, there are other girls out there, and you’ll be going to college here in a…”

“We didn’t beak up mom.” Riley sobbed, interrupting his surprised mother.

“Then why are you crying, baby you’ll see her again even if she doesn’t go to school with you.” His mother said lightly, wishing his father was still alive; he’d know what to do in this situation.

“No, mom, Chase went back to New Zealand, and doesn’t know when we’ll be able to see each other again.” He said whipping the tears from his face, hearing his mom’s audible shock.

“New Zealand, wow, that’s a large distance, but Chase is a pretty name, I’m sure she misses you just as much honey.” She hushed, not sure how to handle this anymore, break ups sure, but long distance wasn’t her forte. She was relived when Matt walked by, coming in when he saw the sight in his younger brothers room.

            “Is everything okay in here?” He asked.

“He’s just a little upset, apparently our little Riley found himself a girl, but she had to go back to New Zealand.” She explained, hoping Matt could help calm the younger Griffin. “What was her name again honey, Chase? Isn’t that a pretty name, Matthew?” She asked, eyes pleading for help from her oldest son.

“Chase? The skateboarder?” Matt asked confused. He remembered talking with his brother about his roommate, Chase and how he was always leaving his skateboard around their apartment. Riley’s only answer was another sob, as his brother pointed out the truth. “Mom, could we have some time? I think I can help him out.” Matt smiled to his mother, ignoring her questioning gaze.

Mrs. Griffin finally gave up, and left her two sons to their brotherly conversation, thankful for a way out of the problems that she didn’t know how to fix. As soon as she was out of the room, Matt sat on the bed, hand on Riley’s shoulder.

“You didn’t tell her that Chase isn’t a girl.” He said, more as a statement.

“I didn’t really want to explain why she found me in here crying more or less about my sexuality too.” Riley cried, surprised when his brother pulled him up into a hug.

“Hey now, crying isn’t going to bring him back, and it sure isn’t going to help explaining this all to mom.” Matt smiled at his younger brother weakly. “Now since I’m a little out of the loop, why don’t you fill me in on what I’ve missed?” He asked. Riley took a moment before he spilled everything to Matt, how he and Chase realized how, even tough they were opposites, they were still similar in other ways, and how they became best friends. Then how they started to fall in love, right up until the moment when Chase had to leave., only leaving out the part of their secret identities as rangers.

“I told him I was going to be fine, and I know deep down that he’s going to come back, but I miss him Matt, so much.” Riley finally finished, thankful that he didn’t start crying again.

“I know Ri, and I’m sure he feels the same, but you have to stay strong. He wouldn’t want you to give up on everything, and just stay in your room until he finally gets back now, would he?” Matt said, giving his brother a squeeze and a small shake, hoping to shake him out of this funk. “Have you tried calling or Skypeing him yet?” Riley shook his head no, causing Matt to laugh. “Well little brother, I think that’s your first step, and I know you’ll feel better when you hear his voice again.” He smiled, standing up to leave, turning around once he got to the door. “And you tell him, that I don’t want him causing any more tears, or I may have to go kiwi hunting.” Matt winked, smiling at the small laugh that finally broke through the green ranger.

Riley sat in is room again, alone, Rubick left with Matt in hopes of getting fed. He turned to his phone, looking at the time and trying to do the math as to what the time was in New Zealand. Thankfully it was only noon here so it would be around six over there. He quickly typed a message to Chase, seeing if he had anytime for a quick call. He wasn’t surprised when he got an instant response; leave it to Chase to be always on his phone

**C: I always have time for my Baby Raptor. ;)**

Riley smiled, as he whipped at his face, finally drying the last of the tears, when his computer popped up with an incoming video chat from on Chase Randall.

“Hey there, handsome.” He heard as he went to turn the lights on before sitting at the desk. “Woah now, what’s wrong mate, why do you look like you’ve been crying?” He jumped when Riley finally was settled in front of the computer.

“It’s just been a really long week.” Riley sighed, cursing himself for not going to the bathroom to clean up first.

“Riley, have you been holed up in your room all week?” Chase said, sadly. Riley hung his head in defeat, smiling shyly up at the screen. “I thought you said you were going to be okay?” The kiwi said, hurt that his boyfriend was so far away, and in need of comfort.

“I did.” Riley admitted. “But its hard, I know we’ve been texting, but I miss your voice.” He said, relief evident at the ability to hear it now. The kiwi laughed causing the blonde to get confused. “What?”

“Do you have your phone out?” Chase asked, smiling at the cute confused nod that he got in answer. “Go into your settings, and hit messages.” Chase smiled, as he saw Riley do as he was told, still unsure of what was happening. “Now scroll to the bottom of the page, and turn audio and video message expire to never.”

“Okay, but why?” Riley asked confused. Chase just laughed, until the sound cut off and Riley saw him raise his phone, mouthing words that Riley couldn’t hear. He felt his phone buzz with a message from Chase.

**“Now you can hear my voice when ever you want, love.”**

Riley’s eyes lit up as Chase turned his microphone back on.

“You’re welcome, Baby Raptor.” Chase said, smirk on his face. “Now you can receive, and save any audio or video messages. That way you can see me or hear my voice, even if I’m not able to actually call you.” Chase smiled, laughing when he heard the music playing behind his mate. “You may not be able to have my kisses, but hopefully this will help, so you wont be needing those stitches.” He chuckled as Riley blushed, turning off the music.

“I love you Ri.”

“I love you too Chase.” Riley smiled happy for the first time since his love went home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys didn't cry like I did while writing this.


End file.
